


Unsuspecting Lullaby

by factorielle



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeating the One King is not the key to peace and quiet Sieg expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuspecting Lullaby

Defeating the One King is not the key to peace and quiet Sieg expected it to be. Not even mentioning the number of times Selen has tried to corner him into a conversation about how close Jale and Erin seem to be these days, or the tent Maybelle has permanently pitched in front of his bedroom door, there's always something to do. There are always a dozen things to do, all at the same time.

The castle felt a little empty after half of the Company went their own way, but being the midway point between Pharamond and Salsabil and having the only Gateway on the continent with a resident Wanderer, it soon started to see a lot of traffic. More often than not these days, Sieg comes back from a mission to find people at the inn who have no idea who he is. It wouldn't bother him, but there's something about getting told he's too young to sit at the tavern in his own castle that doesn't sit well with him.

In fact, the only reason Erin is still talking to him after that incident is that Jale talked to _her_ about the responsibilities and pressure of leadership and other big words like that. At which point Sieg had to enlist Liu for help on the most strategic ways to avoid Selen's and Sisuca's motherly, gossipy clutches.

The castle is still home, but now it's a home full of strangers.

He gets back from Salsabil at dawn one morning, alone as per the mission specifications. A walk back of eighteen days by himself, from a conversation with a woman of Salsabil nobility who was ready to pay him 50,000 potch for a talk about King Shams and the type of people he liked to hang out with at the castle, which Sieg really has no idea about because Shams spent most of his time with Taj or Manaril as far as he knows, and wouldn't it be easier to ask him directly rather than go through the Company?

His eyes are falling close as he walks inside, hands over the cash to Moana who apparently never sleeps, and five minutes after coming back he gets out of the lift on the fourth floor to find Maybelle asleep right there on the ground, her dress spilling across his threshold. Sieg stands there for a moment, blinking, brain unable to come up with anything until he decides that no, there's no way he's going to deal with this right now.

So he drags himself one floor further up, to the roof where no one stands these days, fully ready and willing to fall asleep on the stones there. Only, there _is_ someone here.

Someone looking like they're walking on water at the edge of the building, holding a sword in each hand.

Sieg forces his eyes open, and it's Roberto over there, stripped of the heavy Astrasian armor, walking with perfect balance despite the headband lowered in front of his eyes. He stops at the corner, four floors above almost certain death. Stands still for a second then spins around, and suddenly Roberto's fighting an invisible enemy, the rising sun glittering on the iris blades slashing the air around him. And okay, Sieg isn't too shabby with a sword himself and it's not like he hasn't gone through a fair amount of training, but this is something else, and even as he sinks back against a wall he keeps watching, smiling a little at how serious Roberto is about training, about everything really. He wonders if Roberto does this every morning, this dance over water, if his hair is always haloed in the sun like this.

He thinks he'll ask, maybe, when the sun is higher and the training session done, and that's the last thought he gets before his eyes fall closed.


End file.
